Journey of The 71st Battalion
by msp1628
Summary: A fan-made fanfiction. About a custom-made clone battalion, will publish more and more chapters as I go along (I do have an ending in mind btw). Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 **Kamino, 22 BBY**

Kamino was a world usually pummelled by rain, but today was different. The weather was unusually harsh. It was torrenting rain outside of the Kaminoan facilities, there was no wildlife present, everything had retreated to the depths of the deep ocean. However, this weather did not bother the Clones. There was something else on their minds. For the first time, the clone troopers would be revealed to the galaxy and would put years of training to good use in serving The Galactic Republic. There were thousands, hundreds of thousands, millions of clones lined in single file, with row-upon-row of troopers entering the Acclamator-class assault ships, with the coordinates set for the desert planet of Geonosis. The clone troopers had been prepared for this moment, yet there was still a lurking question in the back of every one of their heads, "what is awaiting us?".

A slender, tall, silver Kaminoan walked among the troops until it reached one of the battalions ready to board. Accompanying the Kaminoan was a grizzled Jango Fett clone by the name of Alpha-17. The Kaminoan approached the commanding officer of the battalion. "Alpha-17 and I wish you luck, CC-1628, you were extremely promising during the Command Program". The commander nodded, not making much of the Kaminoan's praises. "As Lama Su said, you certainly showed a lot of potential Leo, don't waste it out there", said Alpha-17, walking away from the commander with Lama Su, most likely to overlook the training of future clones.

Leo's battalion was to board next. He turned around one last time, looking upon his troops, as well as all the other clones, and then ordered his troops to board. Marching onto the assault craft, Leo's mind was as turbulent as the storm outside.


	2. Chapter 1: Jedi Saviour

(From CC-1628 "Leo"'s perspective)

 **Geonosis, 22 BBY**

Chaos, that's all there was. Blood, screaming, and chaos. None of the other clones in the 71st Battalion knew what to do. 10 years of training, amounted to nothing. Even our Jedi General, Nonn Miorr, was unsure of what to do. General Miorr was a young Jedi, who seemed to be newly knighted (at least based off of the research that was required from the Alpha-17 program). Miorr was a young male wearing tan robes, wielding a green lightsaber, with a petrified look on his face. by the time we had reached the objective point assigned by Jedi Generals Yoda and Windu, we had lost about a third of our men. Miorr tried to lead by example, leading the line against the droids, but when your General goes to cower behind rocks whenever he faces the slightest bit of resistance from droids or Geonosians, it doesn't exactly insert confidence into your men. The most I could do was try to pick up the slack by taking out some of the droids with thermal detonators. One of our men, CT-2060, was trying to save as many of our men as possible, one of which got a nasty scar from a nearby explosion that took out the rest of his squadron. Even with his wounds, he kept on fighting. Retreating was not an option, and neither was surrender. Not only were B1 battle droids advancing on our position, but one of our troops spotted droidekas rolling in behind us. We had no rockets had had barely any detonators left. We were left between a rock and another rock. I decided to hold off the battle droids, while General Miorr would take out the droidekas. He had no clue how to take them out. He tried deflecting blaster bolts being shot by fthe droidekas back at them, but it wasn't effective due to the shields those rollies had. I wasn't focused on that though. All i cared about was taking out the B1's. That was my job, the General had his. with help from CT-4131, the clone who received the scar from the explosion, the B1's eventually retreated. we then noticed Miorr's troubles. there were at least 5 rollies lined up side by side on the narrow opening behind us. I took the final detonator and threw it at the rollies. Two of them blew up, and one more lost its shields. General Miorr was finally able to take out the final two droidekas. And breathe. There were no droids jumping out at every second. We had some time to tend to our wounded, and strategize on our next step. "Sir, what now? Have there been any transmitions from the Republic base?". The General went to check his comm link, only to realize that it had been damaged during the battle. Since the Generals we were assigned to a specific comm link for orders, we were on our own. "I guess we just stay where we are, there's not much else we can do", said Miorr, with a twinge of insecurity in his voice.

Several hours passed, and the scorching sun had started to get to some of the men. We were never used to this, especially with Kamino being such a rainy planet. Most of the troops simply sat around, unsure of what to do, many of them discussing what the next plan of action should be. CT-2060 pulled me aside, saying "the men are concerned, sir. They don't believe in this General, especially when our brothers are most likely advancing on important positions. Also, I don't think it's a good idea to wait for the Seps to come after us". "That's a fair concern, I'll ask the General. If I'm being honest, I don't believe in this guy either". "Good luck", said CT-2060 as he walked away. I walked up to the General, and explained the troops' concerns. "The men believe that we should form some sort of plan of progression, especially with our brothers most likely being assigned to important objectives. Alos, we don't want to wait for the droids to find us while we're vulnerable". Miorr looked confused, unsure of what to do, repsonding with "I'll think on it, tell the men to sit tight for now". The men didn't take the news well. Another hour passed, and yet nothing happened.

I went to go talk to the General and ask what he came up with, only for a shot to ring throughout the air. Next thing you knew, the General was on the ground, with a hole in his chest smoldering from what looked like a blaster bolt. We didn't have time to check the General's injuries, as the next thing you know, there was almost a full battalion of B2 battle droids heading in our direction. Cue panic. Blaster fire everywhere, shouting and detonators surrounding the air. "SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SIT ON YOUR ASS WAITING FOR THE ENEMY TO FIND YOU?", shouted CT-2060, to which I responded "REGARDLESS OF WHAT HAPPENED, WE HAVE TO GET THROUGH THIS BATTLE NO MATTER WHAT!". "GET THROUGH THIS BATTLE? DO YOU SEE HOW MANY OF THEM THERE ARE?", responded CT-2060. despite our best efforts, it was obvious we were outnumbered. It was only a matter of time before we would get overwhelmed.

Out of the blue, a miracle. Twin blue lightsabers started swinging in a bright frenzy, cutting down droid after droid after droid. In all my research, I never saw a Jedi with such proficiency with a lightsaber. It was the morale boost I needed. Instinctively I shouted to the rest of my troops to move forward. It seemed as if the morale boost got to the other troops as well. The battle ended quickly, as the Jedi took down at least half of the B2 battle droids, with the rest of the battalion being taken out by what remained of our forces. Once the skirmish subsided. The Jedi approached me, asking of the fate of our General. "He was killed by incoming blaster fire from the ambush". "I see, well, it looks like I will be your Jedi General on this rock. follow me. Oh, and the name is Jaren Arkanus." The Jedi trekked up the hill to survey the battlefield and the battle ensuing below us. Turns out that we managed to get behind enemy lines, with the Separatist forces being occupied.

"Commander, what is your name?", asked Arkanus. "My name? Alpha-17 called me Leo on Kamino". "Leo, I like that, it's simple, but it says a lot", said Arkanus. It was a big compliment, seeing as only Alpha-17 and other fellow commanders were the only ones who referred to me as Leo. "What is left of your battalion?". "About a third of it is left". Arkanus looked out onto the battlefield, then gave an order "get your men here, I want to have a word with them". "Will do sir". I quickly gained an admiration for General Arkanus, not only because he was decisive, and a great military mind, but also because he referred to me by my name instead of a number. Soon enough all of the troops who could fight gathered around. General Arkanus turned to the battlefield, then the troops, and said "tell me, did the lives of your fallen brothers hold any worth?". At first this confused the clones, but they answered yes to the question quite strongly. "Do you believe their sacrifice was in vain!?". "NO!", shouted the troops. I could see where he was getting at. "THEN LETS WIN THIS BATTLE FOR THEM!". It could have been a battalion, half a battalion, or a just a squad of clones, and we still would have won the battle. It was short and sweet, especially with the enemy already occupied. Even with our increased vigor, General Arkanus did a lot of the heavy lifting, paving a way for the rest of our battalion to take out the rest of the droids.

When the dust settled, the day was won. There were celebrations, but more out of relief than out of happiness. Our living hell was over, for now. "Well sir, it was an honour to serve alongside you, maybe we'll see each other again". I was secretly hoping that Arkanus would stay as our General, and so was the rest of our men. Luckily enough, he had the same feeling, as shortly after he approached Generals Windu and Yoda, and then came back to me saying "we'll certainly see each other again, especially since I've been assigned to your battalion." I was shocked, as well as estatic to serve under such a powerful and great Jedi Master. I saluted him, and one by one, the rest of the 71st Battalion saluted him too. "Welcome to the 71st Battalion, General." "It's an honour", replied Arkanus, before he walked back to Gneral Windu and Yoda, while we marched on to the assault craft. The war would rage on, but with a General like what we had, we could sure bet that we would survive, and win.


	3. Chapter 2: Entrance on Iktotch

*Disclaimer*

Going to switch perspectives from time to time. This episode will mainly be in the third-person omniscient perspective, will also the follow the Star Wars The Clone Wars formula for this arc, just to see what it's like. Will also post some characters before the story just to establish who is who and so no-one gets mixed up. THIS IS ONLY TEMPORARY, I WANT TO SEE WHAT SUITS ME.

Contains the following characters:

Jaren Arkanus

Admiral Kano

CC-1628 "Leo"

CT-4131 "Fell"

CT-2060 "Sage"

CT-7710 "Dune"

CT-5621 "Razor"

CT-6266 "Sixer"

CT-5297 "Ace"

-other included are relatively minor characters.

 **Above Iktotch, 22 BBY**

Narrator: IKTOTCH INVADED! After a daring assault on the mineral-rich world on Iktotch, The Separatist Alliance has gained control over vital Republic mining reserves, tipping the war into the Confederacy's favour. After this alarming news, Jedi General Jaren Arkanus and his clone battalion are sent to the outer rim world, to take back the vital Republic mines on the planet's surface...

*Three Venator-class cruisers come out of hyperspace*

Jaren Arkanus: Admiral Kano, prepare the assault craft for landing, and I want all fighters to prepare for an orbital assault on that separatist blockade.

Admiral Kano: Yes sir.

*V-19 Torrent fighters start exiting the skygate, while clone troopers are prepared to board gunships and Acclamor-class assault ships*

Jaren Arkanus: Let's get going R7.

*Arkanus' fighter exits the skygate*

Arkanus: Fighters, check up on me!

CP-2789 "Drake": This is Star Squadron 1, checking in.

CP-6785 "Tailwind": This is Star Squadron 2, checking in.

Unknown CP: Star Squadron 3, checking in.

CP-5633 "Meiyo": Star Squadron 4, checking in.

Unknown CP #2: Star Squadron 5, checking in.

Jaren Arkanus: Commence attack!

*Arkanus and Star Squadron engage vulture droids, Venator-class cruisers attack Separatist cruisers*

Droid Commander: Sir, we have a transmission from the surface.

*Droid Commander turns on holoprojector, a rugged, muscular Iktotch appears*

Maklo Tekk: TF-7R, I need you to retreat to the surface, the weather manipulation device is on standby.

TF-7R: But sir, we are holding our ground. Should we not stay and whittle down the Republic forces?

Maklo Tekk: You will do as I say. Now, head back to the surface. Count Dooku would not appreciate news of his ships being destroyed.

TF-7R: Yes sir.

*Separatist ships turn around and head back to the surface of Iktotch*

 **On Iktotch's Surface**

Maklo Tekk: Activate the weather manipulation systems, full power!

*Droids activate the weather devices, storms start to form around all of Iktotch*

 **Iktotch's Atmosphere**

Drake: Sir, the seppies are on the run! Should we pursue?

Jaren Arkanus: Yeah, let's finish them off before they reach the surface.

*Star Squadron fire upon separatist ships, storms become more violent*

Droid Commander: Sir, we are experiencing turbulence, the storms are at 60% development.

TF-7R: We are almost at the surface, maintain our assigned course.

Jaren Arkanus: I sense something, it's not good... Star Squadron, head back to the cruisers.

Tailwind: Sir we can't just let them get away!

Drake: That's an order Tailwind!

Droid Commander: Sir, we have a transmission from one of our ships.

TF-7R: Put it through.

*Holoprojector activates*

Droid Commander #2: Sir there is too much turbulence, THE SHIP IS GETTING PULLED APAAaaa-

*One of the separatist cruisers is destroyed in the storm*

Droid Commander: Sir the storm is at 80%.

TF-7N: Maintain course.

Random Droid: Sir we are ready to land.

*Separatist ships enter crater in Iktotch's surface as a door opens*

Unknown CP #2: My engines are shutting down, I can't navigate my fighter, I CANT AAAAaaaaaaa!

*Fighter blows up, killing Star 5*

Tailwind: Some debris hit my ship, there's a crack in my cockpit!

Drake: Keep it cool Tailwind, you can still make it!

*More debris hits Tailwind's ship*

Tailwind: I'm hit, I'm going down, GOING DOOWWWWNNN!

*Tailwind's fighter loses control, crashes into the planet's surface*

 **On Iktotch**

Droid: Sir, the storm is at 95% power.

Malko Tekk: Continue with the process.

 **Iktotch's Atmoshphere**

Unknown CP: Sir I'm lagging behind, I don't think I'll make it!

Drake: Come on Star 3 you can make it!

*Star 3's fighter gets sucked into the storm, falls towards the surface after losing engines*

Unknown CP: I'm going down, REPEAT, GOING DOW-

*Fighter crashes onto the planet's surface*

Jaren Arkanus: CHECK IN, WHO IS LEFT!?

Drake: I'm hanging in there sir!

Meiyo: Same here sir!

*Araknus, Drake and Meiyo exit Iktotch's atmosphere, head back to the cruisers*

Admiral Kano: Sir, what is your status?

Jaren Arkanus: We lost 3...

Admiral Kano: At the hands of the Separatists?

Jaren Arkanus: No, there was a storm that took out some of our fighters.

Admiral Kano: Excuse me sir? I've never known of storms capable of taking out 3 excellent pilots, even on a planet as hostile as Iktotch.

Jaren Arkanus: I'm not sure either. Postpone the assault craft, I want a meeting on the bridge.

Admiral Kano: Yes sir.

*Fighters enter the skygate*

 **Aboard _The Honorable's_ Bridge**

Admiral Kano: What happened out there General?

Jaren Arkanus: There was a storm. But, it wasn't natural, or at least it didn't feel that way. The Separatists turned tail and ran, as if they knew the storm was coming.

Admiral Kano: It is possible that the Separatists have created a weather manipulation device, after all, there is now way a storm as strong as that could have formed so quickly.

Jaren Arkanus: Hmmm... that is a possiblity.

Leo: What should we do sir? This planet is crucial, we can't just wait until the Seps get bored and let us onto the planet's surface.

*Jaren Arkanus in thought*

Jaren Arkanus: We won't have to.

Leo and Admiral Kano: What?

Jaren Arkanus: What if we board the escape pods and use them to enter the planet's surface?

Leo: That's not a bad idea.

Admiral Kano: What do you mean? Those escpae pods aren't meant for flight!

Jaren Arkanus: They aren't, but they are durable enough to survive the storm. If we launch them close enough to the surface, and at the right trajectory, then we can breach one of the facilities and take it out.

Leo: Admiral, with all due espect, this is our only option.

Admiral Kano: Although I personally disagree with this idea... we will proceed towards the atmosphere.

Jaren Arkanus: Leo, get you're best men for this mission.

 **Aboard _The Honorable,_ at the escape pods**

Jaren Arkanus: Listen men, you are the best of the best. We are going to board these escape pods and launch towards the planet's surface. Once we are on the surface, we will head to the nearest facility and take it out.

Unknown CT: Sir, how will we know where the facilities are?

Jaren Arkanus: Since the storms are artificially made, we can believe the facilities are at the eye of the storms. The closer we are to the eye of the storm, the closer we are to the facility.

Leo: Remember, pack light, and make sure each pod is fully operational.

Jaren Arkanus: Let's go men.

*71st troopers board the escape pods*

Jaren Arkanus: Admiral Kano, we are ready to depart.

Admiral Kano: Proceed towards the surface.

* _The Honorable_ head towards Iktotch*

Jaren Arkanus: Remember Admiral, we don't need to breach the atmosphere, only launch above it.

Admiral Kano: Well sir, we are in position, launching all pods.

Jaren Arkanus: Understood. All pods, get ready to launch.

*Pods launch towards the surface of Iktotch*

Admiral Kano: Good luck general. We will await your report if the mission is a success.

Jaren Arkanus: WHEN, Admiral, WHEN it is a success.

 **In the Atmosphere of Iktotch**

Jaren Arkanus: How are all of the pods doing?

Pod 7: Hanging in there!

Pod 6: Same here sir!

Pod 5: We're all good sir!

Pod 4: Standing by.

Pod 3: We're hit sir!

Jaren Arkanus: What's the damage?

Pod 3: A crack in the pod's glass sir!

Jaren Arkanus: Hang in there!

Pod 3: The glass is cracking more, we won't make iT AuGHHHHHHH!

*glass of Pod 3 breaks, crashes into another escape pod*

Leo: That's Pods 3 and 7 gone sir.

Jaren Arkanus: What about pod 2?

Razor: We're still good sir.

Pod 6: The wind is too strong sir, we can't handle it! We seem to be caught in the outskirts of the storm!

Jaren Arkanus: Stay in there Pod 6, we're almost at the surface!

Pod 6: There's no use sir, we are detecting a large mountainous formatIOOOOON!

*Pod 6 crashes into a mountain, blowing up the pod*

Leo: That leaves us, as well as Pods 2,4 and 5.

Jaren Arkanus: We are about to land, BRACE FOR IMPACT!

Pod 5: Aghhhhhh! Too much debris!

*Pods land on Iktotch's surface*

Sage: Ughhh, that was one hell of a landing...

Leo: Sir are you alright?

Jaren Arkanus: Yeah, I'm alright.

Leo: Check in, every pod check in!

Razor: We're okay.

Pod 4: We made it sir.

Leo: Pod 5? Pod 5 do you copy?!

Fell: Let's get out of here.

*Fell kicks the door of the escape pod open*

Sage: I see a nearby pod.

Leo: Let's check it out.

*Leo, Sage, Fell, and General Arkanus investigate the pod*

Fell: They're all dead sir.

Leo: This is Pod 5, look for pods 2 and 4.

Sage: I see some people coming this way...

Leo: Blasters up, in case they aren't friendly.

*Four clones walk towards Leo, Sage, Fell and General Arkanus*

Dune: Woah, woah , woah, it's okay, we're clones too!

Leo: Stand down.

Jaren Arkanus: Names and rank troopers.

Razor: Sergeant Razor reporting for duty!

Dune: CT-7710, Dune, reporting for duty!

Sixer: CT-6266, reporting for duty!

Razor: We call him Sixer...

Ace: Ct-5297, reporting for duty!

Dune: And he's Ace.

Leo: Do you know the position of the other pod?

Ace: It didn't land that far from here, but we saw that your pod was closer.

Jaren Arkanus: Let's get to it then.

*The small squadron heads through the storm to the final pod*

Sixer: The pod looks intact, kind of.

Leo: Open it up.

Razor: I'm on it.

*Opens up the pod*

CT #1: Glad to see that somebody made it...

Leo: What are your losses?

CT #2: We are the only ones left, Surge and Knicks are dead.

Razor: Any injuries?

CT #1: Nothing that will kill us.

CT #2: We'll live.

Leo: Sir, we got pretty hard. We have only 9 men. Are you sure that this is enough to take out a Separatist base?

Jaren Arkanus: Leo, regardless of our numbers, we must destroy this outpost, so we will, we have to. Not only for the Republic, but for the people of this planet.

Sage: Sir, the men are ready to move out.

*The small clone force starts walking into the storm*


End file.
